


Poetry 2018

by Wakeuptomorrow



Category: None- original works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeuptomorrow/pseuds/Wakeuptomorrow
Summary: Hey, these are just poems I wrote in 2018. I have a passion for poetry and this is one way I could share that, so I hope you like!





	1. Melonhead

**Author's Note:**

> ***These are all original works. Please do not plagiarize. Thanks. Also, this title, "Melonhead", does not refer to the band.***

# Melonhead

##### You left us

She lived for you  
Said that you were her life  
She counted your kisses  
She wore your oversized sweaters

She smiled in her pain  
To soothe you  
Lied how deep her cuts were  
How bad it really was

I never saw your face  
But I heard you sing  
Into an old radio  
Soft guitars and happy pain  
Your voice made me understand why she loved you

You were her life  
Said she was yours  
You were her closest connection  
Her bed  
Her little journal  
Her crazy hair  
Her silly grin  
Her life

And now you’re gone  
How could you do that to her?  
Anger clouds my vision of grief  
You left her  
I don’t know what she’s holding onto anymore

She tried to go down with you  
To see you again  
Her neck swollen and red the next day  
Just like yours when they found you  
Swinging from a rope  
Not one more word left in your mouth  
How could you leave us  
Her  
Him  
Me

You were perfect  
Long red hair  
Anime gamer  
Funny but caring  
Her first kiss  
Maybe the first thing that ever had the guts to show her love  
Rage hidden by laughter  
Remorse hidden by death.

##### 


	2. This Is Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was a poem I wrote we me and my friends were talking a lot about feminism etc.

Darkened streets twisted with murky rumors   
Exposed  
A vacuum sucking me inside and out  
Touching  
Hurting  
Heart pounding wildly with fear  
Meaningless words twisting through my ears  
Growing spikes from inside of me

Waking alone is walking with demons   
They won't leave me when I cower  
I'm not strong enough to speak  
Not strong enough to fight  
Not strong enough

They're forcing me open  
As if my lock is just jammed 

You don't know them  
But they are you  
If I whimper when you near me  
I tense up when you touch  
I am scared out of my mind  
This Is Why


	3. Two Opposites of the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, diamanté!

Red  
Soft lust  
Blushing, holding, smiling  
Lips, hands, fists, bruises  
Screaming, beating, scarring  
Rough hate  
Red

Green  
Fresh intellect  
Learning, searching, discovering  
Nature, mind, envy, snakes  
Cunning, seething, plotting  
Disgust, spite  
Green


	4. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a love poem.

I have fallen  
So deep  
In the water  
Just to get to you  
I drowned  
So I could show you trust  
I fought through the war  
To find you  
I took a bullet to my brain  
To save you from getting grazed  
I choked  
To stop you from holding your breath  
I sunk  
To rise you up  
I went off the edge  
To save you from tripping  
I engulfed myself in flames  
To keep you warm  
And here you are  
And here I am  
Nothing will change


	5. Rumors and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! School drama...

I am a sponge  
Soak up all your tears  
I am a rock  
Lean you weight against me

My purpose   
Is to help you fly

I know you want to finally speak  
So I will prod you  
Push you until all of the words spill out  
And I won’t judge what I hear  
I am here for you

I am invasive  
I want you to speak to me  
Because I feel jealous when you don’t

I push you past your limits  
Make you feel exposed  
Vulnerable  
Pull you underneath a microscope 

What is the rumor?  
Where are the realities?  
Blurred lines  
A warped figure  
Flickering between honest and cruel


	6. Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t really know what I can say about this piece.

I don’t want to hear it  
I’m done with your buttered up lies  
Done with your silky promises  
I’m done letting you walk all over me  
The apology that I should have given you more

I’ve told you too many times  
But you don’t get it  
You don’t understand   
I see remorse in your eyes when I explain it to you yet again  
But the next day it has already been forgotten  
My pain is no longer in your eyes

Finally   
I won’t coat my requests with sugar  
Just leave.


End file.
